


Jedi Werewolf Pups

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [28]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Ezra Bridger Is Good Bro, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Rexanan, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: Kanan gets bitten by a werewolf while pregnant. Rex is NOT taking it all that well.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus, Kanan Jarrus/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724557
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Jedi Werewolf Pups

**Author's Note:**

> For Captain Rex: "Can I also request a werewolf rex and Kanan fic where Kanan is pretty heavily pregnant and gets bit and turned into a werewolf, Rex transforms and helps Kanan through the transformation. Lots of fluff in the end :) (and none of this affects the baby really)"
> 
> The bite won't affect the babies, but Kanan's shock and stress will XD I'm also gonna go with 'babies' because twins are just adorable :3 Enjoy!

"I knew it! I knew I should've stayed at the base!" Rex snarled as he wrapped the bandage around his lover's leg. "I KNEW heading on a mission while you're heavily pregnant is a terrible, TERRIBLE idea! I just knew it!"

"Love, calm down," Kanan patted his husband on the shoulder with a reassuring smile. "We had no idea that there would be werewolves in Atollon as much as the giant spiders,"

"We SHOULD have known..." Rex grumbled, finishing the wrap before heading towards his lover, an arm wrapping around him. "I should've been here to protect you..."

"I'm sure that the bite won't affect the baby," Kanan assured him. "Well, hopefully,"

"Ugh..." Rex groaned and buried his head in his husband's neck. "Will you be alright with your transformation?"

"You'll help me out, right?" Kanan turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, love," Rex nodded and rubbed his lover's swollen belly. "I just hope that the little ones come out fine,"

"They'll be fine, Rexy," Kanan smiled and pressed a kiss on his husband's cheek. "I can feel them. They're still kicking. Besides, they're already half-werewolf. What else another part?"

"Mine is a defect before we made 'em. Yours is during your pregnancy," Rex frowned.

"Stop worrying. I'll be fine," Kanan moved his position, grimacing when the babies started to kick more than earlier. "Kriff damn, they just won't stop kicking now,"

"They can feel my distress, right?"

"Most likely," Kanan chuckled before wincing. "Or possibly the pain in my leg,"

"Do you need anything?" Rex asked.

"Just some rest," Kanan let out a sigh, leaning back. "My leg does feel itchy, but I know that it's natural,"

"I'll set ya on the bunk," Rex slowly scooped up his husband and set him down on the mattress. "I just have to debrief with Commander Sato. I'll be back, promise,"

"Mm-hmm..." Kanan yawned and felt his eyes drop as the clone kissed his forehead then took his leave.

* * *

Atollon's moon rose over Chopper Base quite brightly. Kanan had finished his nap and was in the base's Mess Hall to get something to eat for him and the babies. He ignored some of the Rebel Fighters' eyes on him, glaring at the others who dared to try to gossip about how he looked while pregnant as he grabbed a few grubs and sat on one of the tables.

"Hey, Kanan!" A voice called out from behind him.

He turned and smiled. "Hey, Ezra, how are you?"

"The mission was a tough one, but we were able to get through things," Ezra shrugged as he sat by the Jedi. "Heard what happened. Are you and the kids okay?"

"Leg's itching, but it's a full moon here on Atollon, so I know that it's natural," Kanan hissed, rubbing the bandage on his leg. "The kids are fine. They were kicking like crazy after I was bitten, but they were able to stop and rest while I took a nap. They're kicking again now, though,"

"Aww, really?" Ezra grinned and placed a hand on the swollen belly, giggling when he felt kicking. "Hey, kiddos! It's Uncle Ezra! Wow, you two sure are feisty!"

"Mm-hmm," Kanan nodded. "Is the debriefing done?"

"Yes... and no," Ezra gave a shrug. "Rex had to stay to talk with Hera, Ahsoka and Commander Sato, but Zeb, Sabine and I were free to go,"

"Oh, okay," Kanan sighed and rubbed his belly with his free hand. "Mm... I don't feel stressed out, but the babies seem to disagree with me,"

"At least you didn't go to labor right there and then," Ezra patted his back. "Maybe we should head to the base's med-bay... just in case,"

"I... alright," Kanan nodded and struggled to get up. "Argh, I knew the transformation was painful, but I didn't know that it was THIS painful,"

"Transformation? Oh, RIGHT!" Ezra's eyes widened. "You were bitten! And it's a full moon tonight!" He got to his feet and ran off. "I'm getting Rex! Stay put!"

"AS IF I CAN DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" Kanan roared out, the pain becoming unbearable as he fell to his knees while his hands made his way to his stomach. "Force DAMMIT!"

* * *

"Rex! REX!" Ezra ran into the debriefing room.

"Ezra?" Rex turned from Sato to the boy, eyebrows furrowing at the distressed look on his face. "What's wrong?!"

"Full moon...! Kanan...!" Ezra panted as he took deep breaths. "Kanan...! In Mess Hall...! In pain...! HELP!"

Rex didn't need to be told twice. In an instant, he let lose his werewolf self and ran out of the room, dashing to the Mess Hall as fast as he could. His savage amber eyes glowed in persistent as he found his way to his lover, who was mid-way in transforming into a werewolf.

'KANAN!' he released a howl and immediately swooped his husband into his arms.

He then ran off, carrying his pregnant lover out of the base and into the Ghost. He ran right into their cabin and set Kanan down on the bunk.

"AAH!" Kanan wailed in pain. "REX!"

'Is it the transformation?!' Rex asked, holding the other close to him. 'Or the kids?!'

"EITHER OF THEM!" Kanan snarled. "A LITTLE OF BOTH!"

'First transformation is always painful.' Rex gave him a sympathetic look and chinned his lover gently. 'I'll hold you through this. Promise.'

Kanan took a few deep breaths as he trusted the clone. He closed his eyes and felt himself transform little by little until his whole body was covered with fur...

* * *

{A few days later}

The whimpering and the whining of small werewolf pups echoed throughout the nursery. Kanan sat by them, smiling as he stroked their fur, causing them to lean in to his touch. Rex walked in and sat beside his husband, wrapping his arms around him.

"They asleep, yet?"

"Should be by now," Kanan chuckled and leaned back on the clone. "I told you that there's nothing to worry about,"

"Says the one who went into labor the day after his transformation because of stress and pain," Rex shook his head.

"Eh, Cal and Code were born fine, weren't they?" Kanan smugly grinned.

Rex sighed and kissed his cheek but didn't bother to argue.


End file.
